


苹果咖喱

by xxxmxxx



Series: 缸中记 [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxmxxx/pseuds/xxxmxxx
Summary: ooc/泥且雷/第一人称
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: 缸中记 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901941
Kudos: 32





	苹果咖喱

liam在洗澡时玩水，搞得整个浴室都快变成游泳池，地板滑不溜秋的，我进门时差点因此滑倒在地。

“搞什么？”我说，“把这地弄干净。”  
  
我说话时肯定多少带了些恼羞成怒的成分，莉娅幸灾乐祸，扬手甩了我一脸水：“洗洗你那张臭脸！”  
  
我真想立刻把打包他扔到外太空去。我是说真的，太空垃圾将是他最好的归宿。尽管我拥有上帝般的精神，但不幸仍然拥有人类的身体，当下我排泄的冲动统治一切，有关外太空的一切此时此地也变得没那么重要。一切都得等我上完厕所再说。我没理他，用手抹掉脸上多余的水，对着马桶解开裤子，接着哗啦啦的声音响起。liam做了个呕吐的表情，当着我的面迫不及待地拉上帘子，动作快得仿佛刚刚看到我女朋友蹲下来给我口交。  
  
浴室的灯亮得很勉强，显然是用久了，昏黄的光线只够照亮房间中心的位置，四个角落都被罩在黑暗里。他大声哼着不知道从哪里学到的曲调和歌词，影子投在浴帘上，像传奇故事里常有的桥段，帘子后面藏着位圣洁美人。他的确很漂亮，尽管我对他的大部分作风感到厌烦，也不能否认他是个漂亮的年轻人。但是圣洁？圣洁是属于上帝的。他跟“圣洁”的关系如此之远，以至于能够越过它的反义词再绕上一圈，况且他还聒噪得像只青蛙。  
  
他在帘子后面玩水玩得哈哈大笑，怪里怪气地模仿着我的举动。我哼笑一声，慢条斯理地抖抖水，穿好裤子，掀开帘子：

“我要洗手。”

“滚吧。”liam说，大大地翻了个白眼，“洗漱台造来干啥的？”不过他的不爽未免太过浅表，没人会看不出他臭脸下的高兴。我深知面对白痴往往无法有效交流，于是直接将手伸过去。在洗手的短短几秒里我得紧盯着他不放，因为威廉约翰保罗加拉格就是世界上最他妈难搞的小女孩，无论他心情好还是不好都会心血来潮将你拽进浴缸——我不止一次怀疑他有那什么躁郁症。liam的头发被水打湿了，一缕缕贴在额角和鬓边，看向我时眼睫毛上还挂着水珠。因为光线原因，他的蓝眼睛几乎变成黑色。我不知道怎么描述我的感觉，因为我不能完整回忆起那画面，我大脑中有关那时的记忆拼图显然确实了一块，因此每每试图回忆只能想起一片空白。不知道什么时候开始，我的大拇指已经来到了他的嘴唇上，将那里揉得发红，然后顺着嘴角钻进他的嘴，在他的口腔内搅动，拨弄他的舌头——他报复性地咬我，靠，真他妈痛。我觉得我硬了。  
  
莉娅想必非常得意。瞧瞧，他的傻逼哥哥看着他就能勃起，简直像只随意发情的野猫。他朝着我张开双臂，做出欢迎的手势，仿佛已经透过我的臭脸目睹到我的窘迫。“好吧，那你来吧!”他的话语因为含着我的手指而含混不清，但姿态非常慷慨，简直像作出某种施舍，大张旗鼓地宣传“莉娅加拉格自觉自愿担任诺加拉格的妹妹，并且免费提供他想要的任何服务”，诸如此类的东西。这实在让人无法拒绝，鉴于我一直想要一个妹妹——我说过的对吧？——而眼下这个又是如此漂亮，漂亮到险恶的地步。你明知道他下一秒就可能因为你跟他干了一炮就对你翻脸甚至在以后的每一个不愉快的场合对你加以无尽的嘲笑，但你就是不能抗拒他，就好像你不能因为被刺扎伤而放弃摘下玫瑰，因为你知道那是整个世界上最漂亮的一朵，并且永远不会再有第二朵能开得那样漂亮了。这种抉择通常令人感到绝望，因为无论你在过程中按下多少次选择按钮，都会不可避免地走向被预先写好的唯一结局。  
  
他的嘴唇很软，他接吻时会闭上眼睛，但我不是，我睁着眼睛将他的表情看得很清楚，包括他轻轻颤动的眼皮。我停止吻他，站起来居高临下地看着他，命令他为我口交。这有些恶心了，鉴于我刚刚才上完厕所。我承认我这样说有点报复的成分，但我有好好擦过我的活儿——这不是自我辩解而是事实。可是他很高兴，仿佛我早该如此，解开我裤子的动作十分熟练。他的口活相当不赖，我不知道他是从哪里学来的这些东西，或者是吃过太多棒棒糖，又或者他已经在别人身上实践过，而想到后面的这种可能性让我感到恼火与烦躁，于是抓住他的头又往里按了按。他发出一阵闷哼，喉头痉挛，想抽出嘴来骂我，被我洞察了他的企图又给按了回去，他的嘴里很热，潮湿又窄紧，操起来和女人没什么两样。莉娅显然不好受，他的表情表明他未曾想过给我口交会是这么一个苦差事。但说实话我并不在意，他的痛苦带给我快乐与别样轻松，因为痛苦是件好事，痛苦让他只是我的妹妹，而不是一个罪人。我让他出来，然后光着身子被我按在浴缸边上操。他被我紧紧捂住嘴，因为家里有人，而他叫得实在是太大声。他的洞很热，我感到一阵晕眩，而他埋头时露出的那段脖颈让我想狠狠咬上去；我也的确是这么做的。高温让他浑身泛红，那样子实在是漂亮过头了，漂亮，美，或者随便什么你能想到的这类词汇，全都应该被碾成糖浆，铺到他的身上去，然后他尝起来就会是眼下这样，甜到腻人，甜到让人恶心。做爱让人快乐，做爱给人自由，做爱烧坏了我的脑子和他的，如果可以我能够跟他做爱直到我们都再也射不出一点东西，直到我们头脑空空，重回吃掉苹果之前的日子。我甚至不再在意他是我的妹妹。我操了我漂亮的年轻的妹妹，世界上还有什么能比这更能让人体会到什么叫灭顶快感？射精的时候我愉快到快要绝望的地步。  
  
他趴在地上哼哼。我让他自己起来，然后跟他一起躺到浴缸里去。我的衣服因为刚才的放纵湿透了，紧紧裹在身上，行动时的束缚感让我头皮发紧，于是被我脱掉了它们。水有些冷了。我仰躺着靠着浴缸壁，莉娅仰躺着靠着我，我妹妹的确有些重量，并且足够压得我胸口痛。我问他有没有想过我们这叫乱伦。他说他反正不会下地狱，其余管他妈的。过了一会他自言自语：“老实说我从来没想过这个问题。我爱我的哥哥，这是罪吗？”诺加拉格第一次被莉娅加拉格问住了，可惜这个问题不会有任何一个记者听到，所以你没机会在报纸上看到它。

地板上全是水，踩上去准会滑倒。我希望下一个进来的不是Peggy，因为我不打算将水清理掉，并且据我所知，莉娅也不会。  



End file.
